


禁忌

by twinklingstars_inthedistance



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Canon Divergence - The Reichenbach Fall, Episode Fix-It: s02e03 The Reichenbach Fall, Episode: s02e03 The Reichenbach Fall, Gen, M/M, Post-Episode: s02e03 The Reichenbach Fall, Pre-Episode: s02e03 The Reichenbach Fall
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25373041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinklingstars_inthedistance/pseuds/twinklingstars_inthedistance
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & James Moriarty, Sherlock Holmes & Jim Moriarty, Sherlock Holmes & Mycroft Holmes, Sherlock Holmes/James Moriarty, Sherlock Holmes/Jim Moriarty
Kudos: 3





	禁忌

“他永远不会与你站在一边的，夏洛克。那是禁忌。”  
这是夏洛克最讨厌迈克罗夫特的时候。他两手交叠在面前的伞柄上，微微抬起头借着身高显现出藐视的态度来。他讲话的语气是“作为兄长的”高傲，还带着点仿佛能颠倒黑白的气势。  
他那个时候简直就是规则的化身。  
而夏洛克厌恶规则。  
他没有回头，迈克罗夫特自认意义深刻的话与夏洛克之间就像隔了一层厚障壁，前者似乎还能听得见那些词敲打在这屏障上的清脆响声。在迈克罗夫特低低的叹息声中，午后的阳光透过玻璃窗斜照在他的鬈发上，让他的头发显现出金橙的颜色来。  
他在走廊尽头停了脚步，微侧的脸上笑如无色透明的澄净试剂里的蓝色沉淀，丝丝如絮，冷漠矜贵却美得惊人。  
“去他的禁忌。”

夏洛克像往常一样去到巴茨医院，转过那条街，那条他曾躺在上面、演过一出好戏的街。  
灿烂而屈辱的死亡。  
“我想去地狱，夏洛克。  
…和你一起。”  
那时他坚持什么也不讲，可他的眼神比言语更富近乎魔幻的能力。他的眼睛在阳光下是温柔的浅棕，在这柔色间突兀的威胁眼神紧紧胶住夏洛克的眼睛。  
他是在怀念什么，还是在期待什么吗？  
夏洛克感觉胸膛里升起一种不快的气息，淡淡的辣痛从胸口偏左的地方伸展，如同吃下一块烙铁。  
它滋滋作响，烧透他的胸膛。  
但“不近人情”的夏洛克不知道，那是愧疚。  
尽管他自己也不知道为什么会这样。

夏洛克坐在公寓里，面前满地的白纸如鹏鸟散落的羽毛。他穿着黑衬衫的身躯在其间如同清晰又朦胧的影，揽着纸上的黑字，凝成旋转的、沉重的飓风。  
他的眼神漫无目的地扫着，脑子里好像什么都在想又好像什么都没想。  
上一次这样，还是在和他谈过之后：那场坠落之前。他的眼神并不如他的眸色般软弱---恰恰相反，他的眼神里带着一种不可名状的威严和杀机。他本应暴怒可他并没有，事实上，柔和的交谈更能使人失去立场。夏洛克再次感到失控---那很奇妙又很糟糕，尽管夏洛克总共也没有经历过多少次。他相信，这种感觉只有莫里亚蒂才能带给他。  
能让他笑，能让他哭，能让他捶胸顿足，撕心裂肺的，有趣而新奇的情况。  
噢，独一无二。  
夏洛克好像想起之前自己是不是在哪里看到过，说爱人是一个人一生中极重要的一个独一无二的人。他不知道这对于他们来说算是什么---也许从某种角度来说，他们都不能算是人。  
夏洛克也知道，自己不是作为爱人的好选择，甚至连备选都算不上。他太匆忙，太喜新厌旧---总是喜爱着新奇的东西，但又能在极短的时间内对其了如指掌，随后便因其开始变得无趣而将其抛弃。他从来没真正有过什么偏爱的感觉，他也一直觉得那不必要，且极为致命。  
但他想，如果莫里亚蒂活着，以他的头脑自然会让生活十分有趣---比所有东西，人世上的所有东西都要更有趣。  
但是爱上他，是禁忌。对你的敌人动心，是禁忌。  
太危险，而夏洛克不做任何可能会置己于死地的事。

夏洛克不知道自己该去哪里吊唁他，也不知道自己应不应当去吊唁他。  
他至今仍没弄明白自己对莫里亚蒂抱着一种什么样的态度，或者感情---这也许是莫里亚蒂给他留下的终极谜题，夏洛克想。  
好吧，也是莫里亚蒂设过的最糟糕、可又最困难的谜题。  
夏洛克的鞋底踏在人行道上发出轻快响亮的声音，但导致这声音的闲逛实际上却漫无目的。  
他眼神迷离，脚步几乎可以说是被推着前进。他想要什么都不在意，也许这终究会导致他受伤害甚至死亡，但他对此也已一样不在意。  
他突然有点想昏死在烈日下的马路上，这样也许就可以借着太阳的胆识与魄力，在梦中把他的领子提起，紧锁着他的眼睛发出质问：  
“你明知道！为什么？！”  
也许他只是笑，也许他会用戏剧般的扭捏嗓音说些不着边际却无可反驳的话---但那都够了。  
就这样，就够了。  
夏洛克靠着一棵树坐在草地上，湿暖的草轻轻搔着他的指缝，就像轻拍一样的安慰。

他路过法院，走过昔日喧嚣的台阶，在门前驻足观望。一身黑沉沉的颜色在米白色的大理石上十分显眼，可他周遭散发的那种难以接近的气质和思考中的沉稳安静却让人不禁怀疑自己的眼神。  
他曾经和莫里亚蒂在这里进行过一次不太有趣的交锋---那个所谓“世纪大案”的开庭。事实上，“主凶”莫里亚蒂从头至尾都没说一句话，而他自己也只是滔滔地说着却招来怒叱---那时他抿住嘴唇咽下叹息，只是顺着莫里亚蒂的目光望回去，如铿锵有力的长剑不甘示弱地相撞。  
夏洛克好像觉得自己输了，曾经失去了那么多又经历了那么多只是因为不服输，可是现在他真真切切地觉得自己输了。也许再也没有人的离开会让他这样想得日夜颠倒、黑白难辨，也因此他输了，输得彻底，却也输得骄矜，输得毫无反驳的必要。  
他不仅输给了莫里亚蒂，还输给了自己。他打破了禁忌---他为自己的敌人牵挂。  
夏洛克深深地打了个寒战，漆黑瞳孔在迎接强光之后迅速缩小，伴随他眼睛的眯起。  
惨白惨白的炫光被揉皱又重叠，直闪得人头疼难耐。他清瘦的身影像要跌倒一般剧烈地摇晃了一下，他缩腿往后退了半步，勉强稳住姿势才没有跌坐在地上。  
他再次感到孤独可憎，就像在巴斯克维尔遇到那条惊悚的猎犬时一样。

在嘎吱的轻响里他推开客厅的门，脸色同日光一样苍白。他的笑容仿佛颜料破损的雕塑，仪态完美却极扭捏造作。

“我从来没意识到，我已是唯一的光了。”


End file.
